1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric recycle mixer and more particularly pertains to providing a blender device that has a helical mixing blade positioned within a perforated cylinder, and both are contained within a housing, and further capable of effecting a recycling action during a mixing operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a mixer is known in the prior art. More specifically, mixers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of blending foods or beverages are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,691 to Reese and Hasson discloses a frozen drink mixer. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 306,680 to Madl discloses a food processor attachment for a blender. U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,540 to Banks discloses a mixer/blender. U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,897 to Urrea, Doris and Newman discloses a hydrophilic lens tinting and coloring apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,724 to Rogers, Sr. discloses a cabinet for a kitchen blender, mixer, grinder, et al. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 260,250 to Kahlcke discloses an electric food blender.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an electric recycle mixer that allows the substance placed into the mixer to be blended with a recycling process, by pulling the substance up through and around the blade cylinder, then pushing the substance through the holes of the perforated cylinder, whereby, the substance again moves downwards to be pulled backup by the blade cylinder, to be passed through the holes of the perforated cylinder once again.
In this respect, the electric recycle mixer according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a blender device that has a helical mixing blade positioned within a perforated cylinder, and both are contained within a housing, and further capable of effecting a recycling action during a mixing operation.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved electric recycle mixer which can be used for providing a blender device that has a helical mixing blade positioned within a perforated cylinder, and both are contained within a housing, and further capable of effecting a recycling action during a mixing operation. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.